Roman Camp
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: A day in the life of Reyna as she remembers past memories of Jason. Includes other Roman kids and Percy!


AN- So, I've come to the conclusion that there is no reason for Reyna hate. For all we know, she could care about Jason just as much as Percy cares about Annabeth and there's going to be an epic Reyna/Jason/Piper triangle.

(I'm going to laugh so hardcore if RR writes Reyna like Drew)

I used the names given in the final chapter of the Lost Hero and decided on their Godly parents and gender. It would be totally awesome if I predicted their parentage correctly but I probably didn't.

I hope you guys enjoy this even though it's not my usual Percabeth awesomeness (there's a hint though!)

* * *

Reyna wakes up to the sound of the bugle horn at dawn. She rolls out of bed, changes quickly into a pair of jeans and a new purple T-shirt, then brushes her long, brown hair and pulls it into a pony-tail.

Then she walks outside with her half-siblings and begins her training for the day. It's sword fighting first. She grabs the hilt of her sword and faces off with her opponent.

* * *

_Reyna whips around and manages to catapult Jason's sword out of his hands and it lands a few feet away with a loud thunk. She smirks triumphantly. _

"_I win."_

"_I see that," Jason replies with a smirk of his own, his hands suddenly in the pocket of his jeans. "Now what are you gonna do?"_

"_I could slice your throat," she suggests, stepping closer and pressing her blade very gently against his skin._

"_Lupa would kill you," Jason reminds her cheekily._

"_Then I suppose I'll spare you."_

_As she steps away, he grabs her wrist and pulls her body closer. She notices his eyes are a darker blue than hers and she sees the small scar on his lower lip that he doesn't remember how he got._

"_When are you gonna go out with me, Reyna?"_

_She rolls her eyes and pulls her hand loose. _

"_Never, Lightning Boy."_

_

* * *

_

"How you doing?" Hazel asks softly as they prepare their arrows for target practice.

Reyna shrugs. She eyes the head of the arrow, wondering if it's sharp enough.

"You can tell me, you know, if you ever just want to talk."

Reyna wants to roll her eyes: those daughters of Venus are always open to communication and feelings, things that daughters of Mars don't really care for. Sometimes it's hard to believe that Hazel is one of her very best friends.

"I'm fine, Hazel."

"Yeah, she's totally fine, Hazel."

Gwen joins them, her box slung over her shoulder and a bundle of arrows in her hand. Her hair is also pulled into a pony tail, though it's black. She arches one eyebrow at the duo.

"I, of course, don't believe a word of it."

"You wouldn't," Reyna mutters under her breath.

It's her turn. She steps forward and sheaths the bow with an arrow. She pulls back and prepares her stance.

* * *

"_Shoot," Reyna mutters as she misses her target by a good foot. _

_She doesn't understand why it's so hard, those children of Apollo make it look extremely easy and if they can do it, surely she can._

_She sheaths another arrow and releases it through the air. This time it misses by three feet._

"_Need some help?"_

_Reyna curses under her breath and glances over her shoulder at Jason's cocky smirk._

"_Not yours."_

"_Come on, Reyna, you've been doing this for hours and you still can't hit the thing."_

"_Have you been watching me?" she demands, her blue eyes sparkling in a dangerous manner._

"_I think you're cute," he says with a shrug._

_She scowls. "You're so annoying, pretty boy."_

"_Let me help you."_

_Reyna reluctantly agrees. Jason motions for her to stand with her bow as comes up behind her as she does so. He places a hand hesitantly on her arm, lifting it up a few inches. He places another hand on her shoulder, gently pushing down. _

"_Stand a little straighter," he murmurs. "And line the string up with your shoulder."_

_She does what he says, feeling his hot breath on her ear. _

"_Now. Let go."_

_She does. It soars through the hair and hits the target, bulls eye. _

"_I did it," she states, completely surprised._

_In one completely unplanned and spontaneous moment, she turns around and throws her arms around his neck. She's completely elated right now and she wants to celebrate and she suddenly realizes that she's standing pretty close to Jason and he's looking at her with his own blue eyes (but his are darker, she notices) and she quickly steps away._

"_Thanks," she whispers._

"_No prob."_

_

* * *

_

Reyna skips lunch. She goes to the armory instead and decides to try out different weapons to distract her. She's surprised to see the new kid in here too. Percy, she thinks his name is. The boy they found outside the barriers of camp, who doesn't remember where he comes from or anything but his name.

"Hey," she greets cautiously.

Percy glances up from his hands, and she notices him twirling a pen. "Hey. Reyna, right?"

She nods and she steps deeper inside. She feels like she should be on guard; that she should have a sword on her because they don't know that he's not dangerous but even though she should, she doesn't.

"What are you doing?"

Percy rolls his eyes. "Not staging a coop, I promise. Just trying to remember."

"Anything yet?" And she tries not to get her hopes up because there is no solid proof he knows where Jason is. But this has got to be more than a coincidence that he shows up the day after Jason went missing.

"Bits and pieces. A goat, I think. And a war, maybe."

"Oh? Is…is that all?"

No," and his brow furrows like he's trying too hard. "A girl. There's always been a girl in the back of my mind. I just can't remember her name and it's killing me because I think I should."

He suddenly flushes and looks back down at his pen. "Sorry. Got too personal there."

"It's fine. I understand, I mean, Jason's gone and we all miss him."

"You especially?"

It's Reyna's turn to look down. "Yeah. Me especially."

* * *

_Reyna paces anxiously in the infirmary, Gwen and Dakota watching her move back and forth. _

"_He's such an idiot! I told him I could handle the creature, why would he jump in front? I was doing fine!"_

"_Is she talking to us?" Dakota murmurs to Gwen, who hides a grin behind her hand. _

_Hazel slips inside and tries to smile encouragingly at Reyna. "He'll be okay."_

_Dakota leans back and casually throws an arm around Gwen. "Yeah, Reyna, if I know the guy…which I do, what with him being my best friend and all, he'll pull through."_

_Reyna glances at him. "You think so?"_

"_Yeah. Plus, he knows you'll kill him if he dies."_

_Gwen giggles at this and it's so rare to hear the usually straight laced daughter of Minerva be so carefree that Reyna finds herself smiling and Hazel beams. _

"_I'm gonna go find Bobby. I'll be back soon," Dakota announces. _

_Hazel waits until he's left before she turns to Gwen. "You guys are adorable"_

"_I would take the time to say you could do better than a son of Bacchus, but Dakota's not such a bad guy."_

_Before Gwen can answer, a faun walks over and announces that Jason is awake. Reyna quickly dashes to his bedside and is relieved to see him smirking._

"_You were worried about me," he gloats. _

"_Shut-up," she whispers._

_She surprises both of them by leaning down and kissing him. _

_

* * *

_

"You skipped lunch," Bobby says.

Reyna shrugs as she waits for her turn at the rock-climbing wall and feels the son of Mercury step closer to her. A little too close for her liking.

"Wanna skip rock climbing too? We can head over to the lake and just relax."

"No thanks," Reyna replies stiffly.

Bobby rolls his eyes and walks around her. "You need to relax, Reyna. Spend a day just not thinking. You'll feel better, I promise."

She ignores him. He glances at her neck and groans. Before she can stop him, his hand is pulling at the thin chain around her neck and a lightning bolt shaped pendant slips out from her shirt.

"You're still wearing this?"

She smacks his hand and glares at him. "There's no reason why I shouldn't."

"Are you forgetting that you-"

"Bobby, son of Mercury!"

Bobby visibly pails and turns around, becoming face-to-face with Lupa.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Climb the wall. Quickly."

He sets off to do just that. Reyna stands completely still as Lupa looks her over.

She thinks she may see pity in the she-wolf's gaze.

* * *

"_We're going to get so busted," Reyna whispers but doesn't stop following Jason as they creep towards the lake._

_The Roman demigods are trained every day. They fight with swords and arrows and secure their strength with rock climbing and hurdle throwing as they all know it's an honor to be there. But sometimes, with the right person, they can let lose just like any other teen._

_It's how Reyna feels, whenever she's with Jason._

_They end up behind some tall bushes near the lake and they both fall to the ground, laughing quietly._

"_I can't believe I convinced you to sneak out," Jason whispers, but he's grinning broadly. _

"_Me either. I should stop dating you, you're a bad influence."_

_He smirks and leans in to kiss her. _

"_So, we've been dating for about three months now, right?"_

"_Trust me, I can't believe it's that long either," Reyna assures him._

_Jason nods his head, knowing he walked into that, and pulls something out of his pocket. "I got you something, but now I'm not sure if you really deserve it."_

"_I could kick your butt instead," she offers._

_He holds out a necklace, with a lightning bolt shaped pendent on the end. _

"_It's so you'll never forget me. And, that everyone in camp knows your mine."_

_Reyna's speechless. She's not big on jewelry but it's the first girlfriend gift she's ever gotten and that makes it all the more bearable. She lets him put it on her and smiles softly at him._

"_It's wonderful. And how could I possibly forget you? Dumbass."_

_He chuckles. "Fine, then it will keep Bobby's eyes off you, hopefully."_

"_Bobby isn't going to try anything," Reyna rolls her eyes. "He's your friend."_

"_Yeah, well," he leans in and kisses her._

_

* * *

_

"Leave her alone Bobby."

The son of Mercury looks up and smirks at Gwen, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Leave who alone?"

"You know very well who. She's not interested in you. At all."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"You-"

Dakota suddenly appears and grabs Gwen's arm before she can do any real damage.

"Why don't you go find Hazel and Reyna and save our place at the campfire?"

She glowers at Bobby but does as he suggests and walks off in a huff. Dakota turns to Bobby.

"Leave her alone. She's your friend's girlfriend-"

"Number 1, he's not my friend. We're acquaintances. Number 2, she's not his girlfriend anymore, if you recall."

"Leave. Her. Alone."

Bobby almost challenges him to a fight. Honestly, he's only a son of Bacchus and he can so take him. But Reyna stomps up to them and he focuses his attention on her.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Number 1," she begins and Bobby's grin falls because she so heard him, "You're an ass. Number 2, Jason didn't want to be your friend either."

Then she punches Bobby in the stomach.

* * *

_Reyna finds Jason at the lake; his eyes are a stormy blue. Troubled. _

"_You okay?"_

"_I had a dream last night. It was weird. I was on a giant metal dragon with two other kids and we were trying to save someone."_

"_That does sound weird," Reyna said, sitting down next to him._

"_I don't feel like I belong here anymore," he murmurs after a moment._

_She stares at him. "What?"_

"_There's somewhere else I need to be, Reyna. I feel it. I've been feeling it all week, like there's some other life out there or something."_

"_You don't want to stay here. With us?" _

With me?

"_Of course I want to stay with you guys. But I think my dream really means something. Don't I have to go explore it?"_

_Something bursts inside Reyna and all she can suddenly remember is when her mother dropped her off outside the camp barriers, saying she was a menace and that this place would knock some good into her. Then she walked away and never looked back._

_And all she can think about is her Godly father who never looks in on her (none of the Roman's do)._

_And all she can hear is the word abandon echoing in her head._

"_Fine!" she snaps, standing up and ripping her pendant from her neck. "Leave m-us. I don't care."_

_And she throws the necklace at him and walks away._

_Because Jason is her everything and when he leaves, she never wants to remember._

_

* * *

_

Reyna sits in between Gwen and Hazel at the camp fire. She ignores Bobby's looks across the fire and focuses on nothing but the flame.

She wonders, now more than ever, if she'd never walked away that day at the lake. If she'd grabbed his arm and begged him not to go, if he'd still be missing or sitting beside her, cracking jokes with Dakota and sharing secret smiles with her.

She fiddles with her pendant; it had been hanging on her cabin door the morning after their fight. She'd felt like an idiot and immediately gone to find Jason.

Only to discover he'd disappeared sometime during the night and no one knew where he was or where he'd gone.

She takes a deep breath and tries not to cry and that night before she goes to bed, she prays to the Gods to bring Jason back in one piece.

She wakes up the next morning at dawn to the sound of the bugle horn. She rolls out of bed, changes quickly into a pair of jeans and a new purple T-shirt, then brushes her long, brown hair and pulls it into a pony-tail. Then she walks outside with her half-siblings and begins her training for the day.

It's sword fighting first.

* * *

AN- I'm hoping I portrayed the Roman camp kids well enough. I know it's suppose to be more disciplined and all that but I think they'd act like any other teenagers. Just less goofy.


End file.
